Monster Hunters
by TheJodake
Summary: A group of friends sets out to kill the monsters that have taken over the world. Based on a lot of different things, but a lot like a comic book in dialogue, sound effects, etc. This is my first fanfiction, so please give constructive criticism. Rated M for innapropriate topics, one instance of performing acts of an inappropriate nature (non-explicit), and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. I'm Joshua. And I have been through more than you probably have. Until I managed to reset the universe (with only me remembering anything that happened) I was one of the only surviving people in the Monster Apocalypse.

Maybe I should back up a bit. Let me explain how it all started.

 **NOTE:** At the end of each chapter, I will give a description of characters.

 **NOTE 2:** I will try to make every chapter represent one day. Except for time that I skip. Because I will skip periods of time.

 **MONSTER HUNTERS**

By Joshua

 **CHAPTER ONE - INTRODUCTIONS**

So, apparently, some idiot scientists made a chemical similar to the Ooze in TMNT 2 (the original). They decided to inject different animals with it and see what happened.

You can probably see where this is going.

(Just FYI, the scientists apparently had Aspergers, had an extreme form of ADHD, and lacked any form of acumen, the ability to make good decisions. While they could solve just about any problem given to them, they could not be left to their own devices or disaster would strike. Clearly someone had left them alone. I have NO IDEA how they managed to get degrees in Science. That's like The Penetrator becoming a gynecologist.

Actually, no. The Penetrator being a gynecologist makes a weird sort of sense.

And yes. If you're wondering, The Penetrator will appear in this.)

This ooze was not EXACTLY like the ooze in TMNT 2, however. It was radioactive and caused random mutations. For instance, one dog became an impossible wild beast, and another of the same breed became a superintelligent 50-foot creature named Dori.

Some humans got mutated, too, and caused all kinds of problems. Other humans were apparently immune. I did not understand why only humans had a gene that gave them immunity until I realized: they didn't. Humans were the intelligent creatures; we had science. I mean, maybe dolphins have their own thing, but I'm not sure. The point is, the other creatures that got mutated ate the non-human ones. The humans had been fighting back and using medicines, so now all of the monsters were wary of us. The humans were surprisingly lucky.

Some monsters were nice, like Dori and Gizmo.

Others. . . not so much. I still have nightmares about the Body Slugs. And when they crawled out of my friend's body, I cried. I cried so hard. Fortunately, we. . .

But I'm getting off topic. I know what you're wondering: where was I on the day that it all started?

At school. Where else?

I still remember it like it was yesterday. . . which, I guess, in a weird way, it was. It all went bad on Thursday, March 10th, 2016. That was the day of the attack.

I had just gotten off of the bus getting to school. I was talking with my friends, like I usually do. Did. Will do. Never did. It's hard to explain this. I'll explain it as if I'm recording this as it happens.

"Just another usual day," I think to myself.

Suddenly, there's a lot of screaming and an explosion right behind me.

I turn around and see a giant clawed foot where my bus used to be. This giant clawed foot is attached to an animal that looks like a cross between a hawk and an elephant. But a lot bigger. And on its hind legs. Sort of like a hawk's claws had been grafted onto an elephant with gigantic human hands, and the resulting creature had been mutated. Wait. . . wasn't there something about a hawk/elephant cross that had turned out to be carniv. . .

A very loud noise causes me to lose my train of thought.

Looking back, I was a total idiot there. Running away from the monster, I trip. I get stomped on by other people.

The monster picks me up. _Great_ , I think to myself. _I can't even last for a full minute in a monster apocalypse_.

Okay, fine. My thoughts are more like, _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

But very quickly, I realize something. I brought my really sharp pencil to school today!

I somehow manage to pull it out of my pocket. I stab this monster in the pinkie. . . or, what I THINK is a pinkie. This creature isn't really humanoid.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" the monster yells. Man, what did this guy have for breakfast? Dead skunks?

I don't have much more time for thinking. The monster has dropped me and I hit the ground, hard. Justin, one of my friends, helps me up. Daniel, Justin, Jaylon, Chris, Joseph, and I all start running. I see another friend of mine, Jack.

"COME ON, JACK!" I yell.

He turns around and sees me. He's a long-distance runner - good person to have on your team in an apocalypse. He starts running in our direction.

I suddenly see the girl who I like: Mhairi. She's standing there, almost freaking out. Suddenly, what looks like a zombie comes up behind her!

"Watch out, Mhairi!" I yell, throwing a pencil that I just found on the ground.

It somehow hits the zombie, and it is distracted from her. She looks over at me, and her eyes widen.

Jack catches up with us, and we start running. I would like to go back for Mhairi, but we can't. I sigh to myself. _Maybe she'll find us._

"Daniel's house!" I manage to yell. It's the closest.

"But we'll need to go around the school!" says Daniel.

I don't answer and instead bust into the school through some random window. As I run through a science lab, I see a dissecting kit on a table. Well, several. I grab about twelve and keep running. Justin almost laughs; he knows what I have in mind.

We bust out through the front of the school and keep running. Daniel's house IS the closest, but that doesn't mean that it's not far away. FINALLY we get to Daniel's house.

We run inside, and I look around. I've never actually been to Daniel's house. "So, what now?" I ask. "Pick up Brook to make sure that she's okay?"

Suddenly, Mhairi bursts in the door. She sees me and says "I followed you because I saw that you had a group and a group is probably a good idea. Plus, you were the only person out there who I really knew." She realizes that she is the only girl in the room. She sort of squeezes herself into the corner.

"Don't worry, it's fine," I say. "But. . . do we know anybody who can drive? We need to get Brook."

Daniel smiles. "I like that you care about me."

"What?" ask Mhairi and Jack. They've never heard of Brook. Understandable.

I try to explain quickly. "Daniel's girlfriend. She lives in Texas. We _might_ want to drive there instead of walking."

Daniel laughs a little bit. " _JUST_ maybe," he says.

I think of something. "Oh, while we're stopped. . ." I pull out the dissecting kits.

Justin laughs. "Please don't, Joshua. You're crazy enough already." He knows what I'm going to do: use the scalpels as weapons. He had this idea, and applied it to me.

I smile. "No, I think that this is good. It will work. Also, I have a big walking stick at my house that I could break in half to use as a blade. Or two blades. Whatever works."

I quickly run, get the walking stick, and run back.

Mhairi and Jack are a little bit horrified, but Jaylon, Daniel, and Justin are all cool with it. They're used to this attitude: Survival is most important, no matter the cost.

"Who knows how to drive?" I ask.

Emma busts down the door. "There are fucking zombies out there!" she yells. She looks around, surprised to see so many people. "I thought that I heard your voices in here," she says. "Did you ask who knows how to drive?"

"Uh, yes. Why? Can you?"

"Yes."

"Alright! Then let's steal that random white van across the street and leave for Texas!"

Suddenly, there is a huge bark right behind us. I turn around, thinking that Gizmo (Daniel's dog) can't possibly be big enough to bark that loudly. Instead of Gizmo, I see. . . well. . . a mutant Gizmo. He's about five feet tall, and he is slobbering a lot.

I hear Daniel speaking. "That's just Gizmo," he says.

"Daniel?" I say.

"What, Joshua? You know who Gizmo is!"

"Daniel."

"Anyways, we need to go and. . ."

"DANIEL!"

"WHAT?" he asks, turning around. Then he stops. His mouth drops open. "Holy shit," he says.

"What's wrong?" everybody asks, turning around.

Suddenly, nobody can speak. Gizmo lunges forward and I, with my mouth still hanging open, hold out a scalpel so that Gizmo can't get any nearer. Gizmo instead goes to Daniel and licks him. Everywhere. Daniel is soon all wet. Fortunately, it woke him up.

And just in time, too. There is a stomping noise outside. Daniel looks. . .

"OH MY FUCKING SHIT!" he yells.

I manage to look. It's a mutant dog, too. But a different type. It's brown and white. The original breed of dog was probably a Liver-and-White English Springer Spaniel. . . wait. That's the breed of my dog.

"DORI?" I yell hopefully. The 50-foot, overly muscular, furry monstrosity barks happily. It kneels down and says, "Yes. It is me."

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I yell.

"Please, do not curse," says my dog in a British accent.

"NO! I WILL CURSE AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" I yell.

"I know," she says normally. "I have heard you before through all of these years."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know that you could hear me."

Suddenly, there's a roar. Zombies!

"GUYS! RUN!"

Everybody runs across the street and gets to the van. We open it up. Nobody is inside, so we pile in. It won't start. Everybody is screaming and praying now as zombies pound on the van. Suddenly, Gizmo barks so loudly that my eardrums seemingly get shattered, and then silence. No zombies. But then, the side of the van jumps. Once. Twice. Three times. My hearing starts to come back, and I begin to hear a light thumping noise. It's coming from the side of the van. Daniel opens the door, and Gizmo climbs in. I call to Dori and ask her to come with us, feeling like I'm in a dream. Dori agrees.

Emma starts driving the big white van to Texas. We are on our way.

 **CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS - CHAPTER ONE**

FRIENDLY-

Joshua - Wild Card, Rogue. Has a lot of different personality aspects that change his actions. If he goes berserk, he will use the scalpels as weapons. He can use guns, he can act as a medic, he can hack pretty well, and many other things. Hence, he's a "Wild Card". MAGIC SPECIALTY - Eleminity.

Justin - Ninja, Ranged, and Demolitions Expert. MAGIC SPECIALTY - .

Daniel - Jack of all Trades. He can use any previously discovered fighting style perfectly, but can only use one at a time. For now. . . ; MAGIC SPECIALTY - .

Jaylon - The main black guy. Berserk and . Usually very calm, falling-asleep-in-class type. But, if he gets stressed, his Berserk side shows. MAGIC SPECIALTY - .

Joseph - The second black guy. _ and _. MAGIC SPECIALTY - .

Jack - Jack of All Trades. He has a jacket full of stuff. Alone, it doesn't weigh much. With all of the stuff that is currently in it, however? Somewhere around 5 pounds. Hacker/Engineer, for sure. MAGIC SPECIALTY - Unity.

Mhairi (pronounced like "Vah-ree") - Frodite, Magic. Sorry, I had to. Hey, I'm in love with her. She's pretty hot. And awesome. And she likes fantasy stuff. Boom. MAGIC SPECIALTY - .

Emma - Leech (Borderlands Reference!) and Demolitions Expert. MAGIC SPECIALTY - .

Chris - Tall black guy. Just there because he's a friend of mine and decided that he needed a group. And he rides my bus.

ENEMIES-

Mutahawkphant - Mutated Hawk/Elephant cross. Monster king.

Zombies - Duh. The dead who have risen and are now walking around, but more in a horror-movie-way than a Jesus way.


	2. Lists To Explain

**FIGHTING STYLES (LIST)**

Melee - Close-range combat.

Ranged - Long-range combat.

Berserk - Overpowered melee. Get them mad, and they will, "Go berserk."

Sniper - REALLY good Ranged.

Leech - Fire. Uses fire. Period. BORDERLANDS REFERENCE!

Ninja - Master of all Blades.

Wild Card - Different style each day.

Jack of All Trades - Master of everything, decide what to do anytime.

Psycho - Beats people up with fists.

Demolitions Expert - Bombs. Period.

Hacker - Master of technology.

Engineer - Builds objects of all kinds, works well with the Hacker.

Rogue - Thief. Sneaky, can hide in the shadows well.

Healer - Heals people. Like a doctor, but can use magical healing too if they have that branch of magic.

Exposure - Ugly, makes the enemy scared.

Frodite - Beautiful. Enemy stops, stunned. (PUN, PUN!)

MAGIC - Well, this will be hard to explain. Put simply, there are fifteen prime spells that will be listed and described in the section, "MAGIC (LIST)". Each person will be top-level in at least one, and be able to do mid-level things in all others.

Sadness - Radiates waves of sadness across the entire field. And I only ever created this because it is going to be a major part of the story.

 **ATTRIBUTES (LIST)**

 **NOTE -** Attributes are not chosen, they just mirror the real world characteristics of a given character.

Runner - Long or Short Distance. Helps with. . . well, see Athletic. I just put this down because of "Long or Short Distance".

Smart - Semi- or Genius-Level. Helps with researching monsters, building, hacking, etc.

Athletic - Upper and/or Lower Body. Helps with. . . well, things that require athletic ability.

Innovation - Can think up ideas for doing required things.

 **MAGIC (LIST)**

Captivity - Trapping, catching enemies (and sometimes friends), hypnotism (Capturing the mind), rooting somebody or something to one place for a period of time.

Density - Changing the mass or volume of an object.

Elemenity - Control over the elements. Periodic Table? Yes, sure. But really, I mean Earth, Fire, Water, & Wind. Elements derived from those are controlled by all of the elements that they are derived from.

Fixity - Keeping things in one state.

Futurity - Traveling in time.

Gallimaufry - A hodgepodge. Making stuff out of whatever's available.

Gravity - Controlling the force of gravity on an object, or controlling the gravitational force that it has on other objects.

Irony - Well, irony. Not "like iron". Irony.

Liquidity - Controlling states of matter. Solid, Liquid, Gas, and Plasma.

Nimiety - Summoning a LOT of something.

Panoply - Collecting. Not really sure what this does, but it's possible that it has spells like Accio from Harry Potter.

Parity - Equality. Leveling terrain, etc.

Tutelary - Protecting/Guarding. Defensive (show this one to Justin).

Unity - Joining or disjoining objects.

Vacuity - Emptiness. Space. Helpful with cleaning (whatever). Also helpful with clearing areas of enemies (or friends).


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO - ON THE ROAD**

Everybody is basically fooling around, and then I need to go to the bathroom. So, I ask Emma to stop at the next place with a restroom. Conveniently, there's a McDonald's right there.

While in there, I see a strange bug. I try to get closer, and it jumps up and bites me. I scream, and suddenly a huge fireball engulfs the McDonald's. Amazingly, I am completely unhurt, and my clothes are still okay. I realize that this must be an effect of radiation. Commonly referred to as MAGIC.

Everybody is freaking out. They are all starting to think that I am dead and deciding that they need to hold a funeral when I walk out of the flames with no problems.

"Holy shit! Guys, look!" Justin yells.

They all look. Out I come, glowing and shit because of radioactive energy. Electricity courses between my fingers, my hair is all sticking straight up, and I'm grinning like a psychopath. I walk over to everybody else and manage to get out, "Talk. . . later. Go. . . now. Monsters. . . coming. Big. . . ones." Then I faint. I may be immune to magical fire, but smoke inhalation? Not so much.

When I wake up, everybody is really agitated round me for some reason. I mean, all that happened was that I discovered that I had"Magic" and had almost died.

Nobody seems to notice that I have woken up. So I decide to try something. I think to myself, _Invisibility._ Just then, someone - maybe Mhairi - looks back. She screams. I look down, and even my clothes have turned invisible. I walk up to Mhairi, who is freaking out. I whisper in her ear, "I'm fine. Just say 'Magic!' seemingly as scared as you can on three." She nods slightly. "One. Two. Three!"

Mhairi does beautifully. She screams out,"IT MUST BE MAGIC!" as loud as she can. Right after she finishes, I create a puff of smoke on top of her head.

Everybody FREAKS OUT. They're all pushing each other out of the way, so I yell, "STOP!" Everybody freezes in place. I will myself to become visible again. As I do, I say, "Don't freak out. I have to explain something, and it will be hard if you are all yelling."

Once I'm done, everybody just stares. Then, Justin breaks the silence by saying, "Ummmm. . . well. I'm kind of scared now."

Everybody just bursts out laughing. But suddenly. . .

"THUMP!"

"SHIT!" Emma yells. "I think that I hit somebody!"

We all get out, not smiling anymore.

It's a person. I remember him. Nathan. That's his name. "Oh shit. Nathan. Oh shit, are you okay?"

"Ow," he says, getting up. "Yes. I am. I was lying down in the street because I didn't expect anybody to be driving here." He looks around. "I guess I was wrong."

I see the tattered remains of a sleeping bag. "Looks like your sleeping bag didn't survive, though. Ouch," I say. He agrees and seems to be laughing, but something is. . . wrong. He's more cold. . . more distant.

I suddenly have a bad feeling. I say, "Nathan? You _walk_ to school, right?"

"Yes."

"Where's Mary? Doesn't she usually walk with you?"

Nathan looks down, suddenly seeming sad. "I don't want to talk about it. And yes," he replies.

"Okay," I say. "Well, do you want to come with us?"

He looks around. "All right," he says.

But then, I notice a strange look in his eye. I recognize it. It's horrible.

"Nathan? Are you really COMPLETELY Nathan?" I ask.

"Why would you ask that?" he asks, looking really suspicious.

"Because I don't like that look in your eye. It's like there's a parasite inside of you, controlling every movement that you make."

"Do you want to know why?" it asks. "Well, that's easy. It's because you're absolutely right."

Suddenly, Nathan's mouth opens wide. . . TOO wide for any human. These things that look like slugs that have been scaled up to be a foot long crawl out of his mouth. After six crawl out, he collapses.

"Join us," they say.

"SHIT! FUCKING SHIT YOU WILL FUCKING DIE!" I yell.

I go Berserk. I jump up, pull out a bunch of scalpels, and spear every one, holding it to the street. As they can't move, I pick up a broken slab of asphalt to smash all six. I yell, "Guess what your mistake was? Guess!"

The biggest slug says, "I can't guess as you have pierced the part of my brain that allows me to do that. What?"

"I could tell from the fogginess in Nathan's eyes. I could tell from the way he seemed to be looking at something far away. But mostly, I could tell from the blood on his shirt, which seems to have come from THIS WOUND," I say, lifting up his shirt and pointing to a wound that, at first glance, might be a wound that he got from being hit by a van. On closer examination, however, it looks like a giant claw mark. "Nathan was already dead."

I smash all six of the Body Slugs. I stand there, panting, as everybody stares, open-mouthed.

"Let's go," I say.

I walk back to the van and go hide in the back, waiting. Everybody climbs in. Mhairi comes to the back to talk to me. I ask her to leave me alone. I'm too depressed.

So we leave.

 **CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS - CHAPTER TWO**

FRIENDLY-

No new friendly characters.

ENEMIES-

Body Slugs- Your basic possessing parasite. From half of an inch to a foot long.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE - CLIFFHANGER!**

A while later, we arrive at Texas. I decide to stay in the back. I don't want to move at all, and I'm just hiding. Giant mutant Dori has walked off, and I'm all alone. Or so I think. . .

It suddenly feels like a raindrop hit my arm. But it has more of a. . . saliva-ish quality. But soon, it is gone, so I decide that it was my imagination, even though it does feel like something was absorbed into my skin.

I hear something. It sounds like whispering, but not in any human language. But even though. . . strange. I know that it isn't any human language, yet I understand completely. I listen in, hearing:

" _Mu Fen Nos Ko Fin Vulon. Nust Fen Neh Mindok!_ "

Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you probably don't know that language. I will translate it for you people in that group.

" _We will strike in the night. They will never know!_ "

A sigh. " _No, Kendov. We are sworn to protect them._ "

The one who must be named Kendov says, " _Well, Zin-gro, I'm bored. We've been cooped up in here for two days now. The Great Ones said that we could make ourselves known to them when The One Who Could Speak made him or herself known, but I don't want to wait._ "

I see something out of the corner of my eye. Well, not really see. I SENSE something looking at me.

I turn around, but nobody is there. Yet the feeling still exists. I decide to go with my instincts and close my eyes. Suddenly, I can see. But my eyes are still closed. And there is something in front of me that looks like. . . a dragon?"

" _Well, Zin-gro, I don't care about your rules," it says. "I'm just going to grab a quick bite to eat, like maybe this tender human morsel. . ._ "

" _Stop,_ " I say, using the language that they have been speaking. " _I don't care what you want, because I can burn you. Now, I can tell that your name means_ Fighter _, and that his,_ " I say, gesturing towards the other one, " _means_ Honor Bound _. And those seem to fit._ "

Now both have stopped talking. I am waiting calmly for one of them to respond. The one named Kendov looks around, obviously embarrassed. Zin-Gro says, " _So it's you. You are The One Who Can Speak._ "

" _I guess so,_ " I say. " _But it isn't very easy. Could we please switch to English? Draconian is difficult for one who has never used it before._ "

"Of course," says Zin-Gro in a perfect British accent.

"I knew that you could speak English," I say. "I don't even know how, but I knew that you could. Wait a second. . . how long have you two been back here?"

"Ummm, well. . . that's hard to say. We have been in the back of the van ever since. . . oh, when was it? Two days ago? Two days since we 'woke up,' yes. The man who owned the van would torture kids by putting us all over them. I remember. . . oh. Ow. I am sorry now. I was always partially peaceful, but. . . ooh." Zin-Gro winced. "Anyways, the man called us. . . he called me a 'snake' and called Kendov a 'rabid squirrel'. We were not very kind. But that day. . . I remember. Suddenly, I felt. . . awake. Like I had been sleeping for so long, and had finally awakened. Then, a lot of pain. I grew tiny wings from my back, and the guy in the front of the van. . . I saw him stumble out of the van. He looked at his hands and screamed. Then, he just. . . melted. When I was done being in pain, a thought popped into my head: _I'm a dragon._ I had no idea what it meant. Then I fell asleep. I had a vision, and saw a Dragon Queen, and she breathed knowledge into me. Then, we were told the prophecy, and told to protect those whom we met when we woke up. Then we woke up. And we saw you people."

"Okay, that's great, but. . . uhhh. . . could you please try turning visible?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot that normal human eyes can not see us."

What I can see of them with my eyes closed seems to change slightly. I open my eyes, and I can see them. And I realize that I was seeing their consciousnesses before. Not a shape, but I could tell what they were.

Zin-Gro is a colorful, amazing Chinese dragon. He has a typical body for a Chinese dragon, but scaled down to about six feet long. Kendov, however, is a Western dragon. A fire-breathing, two-foot-tall Western Dragon.

Suddenly, there's a noise coming from the back door behind me. Kendov snaps his head around, then hunkers down, ready to pounce.

As the door is flung open, Kendov swoops out, He opens his mouth wide. . .

And clamps down on Jack's shoulder.

"OWW!" Jack yells.

I jump out and go up to him. It's a small bite wound, but it's still bleeding. When I see the blood, everything seems to convulse around me. I look around, surprised, and the wound makes a bubbling noise. The blood coming out stops, and the wound just. . . seals up.

Then I see Zin-Gro next to Jack, with his tail wrapped around Jack's arm. Zin-Gro seems to shrug somehow, using his whole body. "Apparently I can heal stuff. Awesome."

"Um. . . are you trying to pick up slang?" I ask.

"Well. . . yes. I am. I don't know, I just want to be able to speak to you in the way that you speak. That way, I can understand you, and you can understand me."

Jack interrupts, saying, "D-D-D-D-Dragons! Awesome!"

I sigh. "Yes, Jack. Awesome. But. . ."

I suddenly have a vision. Several images, all flashing by too quickly to fully process immediately, and then the images slow down. I realize that I'm watching a bunch of footage of my entire life, being fast-forwarded to today. I see the dragons, and suddenly it starts speeding up again. It is going fast, but I can still see a few things. A giant clawed foot - the same one that crushed our bus - standing in a pile of rubble. _That rubble looks familiar. . ._ I think. But before I can think more, I see another disturbing image: Body Slugs everywhere. It looks like the inside of a nest. Well, a cave that Body Slugs live in. Then, there's Jack. His skin has turned red, and is growing, stretching. He has something. . . WRONG with him, I think. Either that, or he is a dragonborn. . . But wait. One last image. Me standing in a pile of rubble that looks like. . . the White House? I stand there, wide-eyed, as my other self pulls out a bazooka and fires. There is a loud roar, and a sound that sounds like a brief earthquake. Then, my self looks around, and seems to be crying. My self runs up to someone on the ground, seemingly crying. He holds someone's hand, talking to whoever it is for a short amount of time, and the person goes limp. Then, after lying on the ground crying for about five minutes, he goes over to a big lever, does something with it, and pulls it. There is a blinding white light, and everything goes black.

Suddenly, I wake up. I can already feel my consciousness slipping away. I'm lying on one of the seats in the back. I see Mhairi taking care of me. Wait, what?

I don't have time. I manage to tap her on the side, getting her attention, and say, "Go to the White House. Soon. Maybe not immediately." Then, before passing out, I realize that the rubble was Brook's house. "And leave as fast as you can." Then everything fades to black.

While I'm out, though, some unstable DNA causes some very extreme changes. . .

 **CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS - CHAPTER THREE**

FRIENDLY-

Zin-Gro - Chinese dragon.

Kendov - Western dragon.

Brook - Daniel's girlfriend. Frodite, Healer. If she and Daniel are in a bedroom together, don't go in. The sock on the door is implied.

ENEMIES-

No new enemies.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR - WHAT'S WRONG, JACK?**

I wake up in the back of the van in what feels like minutes. But I feel so refreshed, and I realize that this is the first time that I've slept in days. I look around, glancing at a junkyard outside, seeing a bunch of empty land, and noticing that everybody else is asleep. Except for one person.

Jack.

I can see him outside the van. He's looking off into the distance, at a large group of mountains. Just staring. Not moving at all. He's moving slightly because he's breathing, but other than that, nothing.

Then I notice something else. Or, rather, two somethings. Zin-Gro and Kendov are with him, looking in the same direction.

 _What's going on?_ I wonder. I decide to go out and find out what's going on. I walk up behind him very quietly, very softly. I watch as they stand there. Waiting. _For what?_ I wonder once again. But not a moment goes by before I get my answer.

As the sun comes up, they seem to all stretch at the same time. Jack stretches his arms out, and I swear that it looks like he's trying to use photosynthesis. Then, the moment passes and they turn around to walk back. And they don't see me.

I have apparently found (by accident) how to become invisible. But just at that moment, they all stop. All three then close their eyes. Jack smiles and says, "Hello, Joshua. I see that you have become this way, too."

I look closely. Jack seems to have. . . changed somehow. He seems to have the mental shape of a half-dragon. . . no. No way.

"That's right," says Jack, reading my thoughts. "'Dragonborn' is what it is usually referred to as, but I think this is more of 'dragonmade'."

"Dragon _forged_ ," I suggest.

Jack smiles. "I like that."

"So!" I say. "I'm guessing that you got mutated by the bite, but what happened to me?" But suddenly, I answer my own question. I think back to when it felt like something was absorbed into my skin. And remember that it felt like saliva. "Okay. I know now," I say. "But won't the others freak out?"

Jack, who was smiling, stops. "Well, for one side, they weren't that freaked out when you learned that you had magic. But then again, I can turn into a Draconian now. So, probably," he says.

Well, we get back into the van and wait for everybody to wake up. Daniel and Brook slept together (in the same sleeping bag, too. And I don't really want to know whether or not they're wearing clothes). There is a lot of food (not poisoned) in the back of the van and almost all of it is still good. Jack and I go outside, discussing Draconian powers. Jack starts laughing at something that I say, and suddenly breathes fire out of his mouth. Surprised, he looks at the scorched ground. "Uhhhh. . . wow," he says.

I stare at him. I say, "So probably, I can do something like that too. . ." I exhale, hard. But instead of flames, I get frost breath. I'm a White Dragonborn. . . forged. Dragonforged. And Jack is a Red.

"Well, frost breath, that's cool," Jack remarks "I still think that I'm at the higher end of the _scale_ though."

"Ooooooh," I say. "Nice one. Good job. But one problem." I look up into the sky. "I can't explain a lot of this with science. So that means. . ."

Jack's eyes widen as he understands what I'm saying. "Then magic - true magic itself - must be real. It's true."

Right on cue, Daniel and Brook come out of the van. They're both laughing and looking pretty "messed up". "Hey!" I say. "Welcome to this wonderful morning in this magical land!"

"Brook and I sure had a magical night last night," says Daniel, winking. "Didn't we?"

I start dry heaving on the spot. Brook, Daniel, and Jack all stare for a second, and start cracking up. Jack bends over and dry heaves, too, but intended as a joke. I eventually stop, and everybody else comes out of the van, tired.

"Daniel, fuck you," says Justin. "You and Brook kept us up all night. I barely went to sleep, only to wake up to you two making noise once again." And everybody laughs.

Jack has spent the previous nights in the junkyard, working on something. He shows us. It's an RV (instead of a van) and has all kinds of cool stuff in it. It has a huge turret on the top. It has a bunch of butter from a movie theater to use as butter slick. It has a horn that plays the Imperial march. It has a hood ornament in the shape of the statues from Fallout. But, most importantly, he has used a little bit of magic and a lot of time to build a prototype autopilot system.

"The only thing that we need now is a warp drive!" I say, cracking everybody up. We eat breakfast [specially readied by Jack, igniting a campfire with his flame breath (which had still freaked the others out, but not that much), and I insisted to be the one cooking. I had gotten my Cooking Merit Badge in Boy Scouts before I had stopped going].

We don't want to leave the van behind, and I remember seeing it in my vision. So Jack engineers a system that will allow us to hook the RV up to the van. After a while of messing around, we leave. On to Washington D.C.!

NOTE - Fighting scenes are coming. Don't worry.

 **CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS - CHAPTER FOUR**

FRIENDLY-

The RV - Our home on the road during this monster apocalypse (Final Vehicle).

Updates - Jack - + Red Dragonforged.

Joshua - + White Dragonforged.

ENEMIES-

No new enemies.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE - THE BATTLE**

On the road. It used to mean something so nice, and now it almost means certain death. Still, it has its perks. Dori can run alongside, and there are several rooms in the back, including a sound-proof bedroom for two in the back so the rest of us can get some sleep. There are other bedrooms too, and Jack is finishing up soundproofing them. In case someone is "sleeping" too loudly.

I'm sitting in the back, concentrating. I summon a ball of water. I do the same with a ball of dirt, a ball of densely packed air, and somehow a ball of fire. Then, I force them together, but not combining them. I now have a bigger ball divided into quadrants. One quadrant for each element.

"Nice trick," Mhairi says over my shoulder.

"Bwah!" I yell, scared. I instinctively swing the ball at her, but she deflects it easily, and it bursts into smoke. Jack is laughing so hard that he has to have help to stop. I go into one of the bedrooms that is soundproof (except for one spot) and Mhairi follows. Jack puts his ear to the one non-soundproofed spot, but forgets that I know where it is because I can see some objects through almost anything. I grab a megaphone, switch it on, warn Mhairi to cover her ears, put it to where Jack is listening, and yell as loud as I can. Jack collapses, and there is a slightly satisfying THUMP as he hits the floor.

I turn to Mhairi and say, "Okay, what? I can tell that you want something."

She looks at the floor. "Well. . . I wanted to say that. . . this is hard to say. I want to. . . um. I l. . . I lo. . . I. . ."

As I get up to go over to hug her, there's a bump. The RV swerves. I'm thrown against the wall. I get up, bruised a small amount, but otherwise fine. I run outside of the RV. What I see is a terrifying sight.

Two different creatures are battling. One is a giant, covered in armor. The armor looks to be made of some material like steel. Great.

The other is simple at first glance, but causes you to do a double take. It is Cthulhu, but not just any Cthulhu. People who have seen the movie Beetlejuice will remember the Sandworms. Yeah, well, this Cthulhu's tentacles are Sandworms.

I watch as the giant slams a humongous gauntleted fist into the ground, creating a crater at least a mile in radius. Then, both monsters stop fighting, turn towards us, and each does their own versions of war cries. I see Jack already staring, and I know what to do. Jack's skin and mine both start to stretch and change color. I turn into a White dragon, and Jack into a Red. We both launch up into the air, and telepathically have a conversation about which of us will attack which monster. Jack attacks the Behemoth. He lunges at it and melts the steel, burning the creature inside to death. Then, Jack uses Unity to fuse the Behemoth's Dragon-scaled skin with the steel, making it 100 times stronger.

Meanwhile, I attack the Cthulhu-like creature. I fly at it and freeze every single sandworm thing. They aren't used to cold, so they die instantly. I then tear the useless tentacles off, causing green blood to come squirting out. This giant creature (let's call it a Sandulhu) roars and knocks me out of the sky. I hit the ground and slide about 10 feet before stopping. Jack notices, and immediately starts attacking the Sandulhu. I have involuntarily changed back to human form, so he starts coming in between me and the Sandulhu, but before he can, I use Elemenity to change all of the water in its body into fire. The creature screams, and shrivels up like a raisin, collapsing in on itself before burning to a crisp. Unfortunately, this exhausts me, and I collapse, unable to do anything but lie there on the ground and involuntarily drool. Somebody picks me up and starts carrying me back in, but I have no idea if they make it. I pass out before two steps.

Another vision! Yay! So, we have a really creepy outline of. . . something. It looks familiar, but is somehow different. . . next! Okay, so we have a giant nest. . . it's the body slug nest from earlier. But it's in ruins. And me and my friends are standing in the middle of it, along with some other people. All panting. Wow. We all pass out. Next! Okay, so Body Slugs are coming from somewhere. Looks like they finished with a new victim. No. . . they're heading towards a victim. I look. It's. . . is it. . . but then the vision is gone. Looks like I'll never know who it was.

When I wake up everyone is back on the RV. We're moving, and everybody is beside the bed that I am lying in, including Brook and Daniel (Which surprises me).

Everybody seems really concerned. "Joshua, you keep on blacking out for different reasons. And it's starting to creep us out," says Justin. "Why do you keep blacking out?"

"BECAUSE PLOT!" I yell.

Everybody looks at me strangely. "It's a reference," I say. "It's because I keep having visions. And these visions are important."

"Okay," says Justin. Everybody except for Mhairi leaves the room. Mhairi stands there, looking extremely concerned.

"Ummm. . . Joshua? About what I was going to say earlier. . . I really like you," says Mhairi. Unbeknownst to her, that one statement has strengthened me considerably. "I really don't care HOW you feel about me, but I'm fairly certain that you do like me back. And I just wanted to say. . ." She's cut off by me reaching up, grabbing her head, and kissing her passionately. She stops, surprised, but then decides to go with it. Neither one of us can restrain ourselves any longer, so we're both letting out some of our feelings for each other. It almost becomes what Daniel and Brook are surely doing in the next room. The soundproofing helps with the noise, but not with the shaking.

Both Mhairi and I notice each other staring at the wall in between the room that we are currently in and Brook and Daniel's at the same moment, and we both blush a bit.

"Soon," I say. "Very soon."

For now, I'm content with kissing.

 **CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS - CHAPTER FIVE**

FRIENDLY-

No new friendly characters.

ENEMIES-

Behemoth - A giant creature, sometimes with armor, and always very stupid.

Sandulhu - A giant creature, Cthulhu-esque, but Sandworms for tentacles.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX - THE PENETRATOR**

The RV began to rattle a little bit so Jack decides to pull over near a junkyard to try and do a little maintenance work on it. While he's out there, he fashions a set of armor and an extending sword that he christened "Whiplash" out of the Behemoth armor. He also sees what looks like a cyborg like the Terminator with a giant metal penis, but shakes his head and decides that he must be seeing things when it disappears. He then proceeded to finish soundproofing my room and, using some magic, is able to shake proof the whole RV.

Stuff happens between Mhairi and me. Like, requiring-a-soundproof-room type stuff. Not going to go into details. But yeah.

So, I'm walking out of my room, and I hear gunfire. It's coming from somewhere outside. Everybody else has noticed, as well. I bravely decide to go outside to investigate.

What I see scares the shit out of me. Literally. I shit my pants. It's like the Terminator, but. . . no. This was something that Justin had made up, back when we were in Middle School.

"N. . . N. . . No! It can't be! It can't be! He's made up! By Justin! Uhhh. . . OH SHIT! GUYS, GET DOWN!" I yell as two slow missiles come flying towards the RV. I turn into a Draconian and freeze the missiles while putting water inside with Elemenity. The missiles explode (from increased interior pressure, not from a hit) and missile ingredients trapped in ice go in all directions.

Meanwhile, the monstrosity starts running towards me. He's called the. . . The Penetrator.

"JUSTIN! IT'S THE PENETRATOR!" I yell.

"BUT HE'S MADE UP! I MADE HIM U. . . OH SHIT, YOU'RE RIGHT! YEP, THE GIANT 18 INCH METAL DICK AND EVERYTHING. WE'RE FUCKING SCREWED!"

Okay. So. . . pause for a little bit. An explanation of the Penetrator. The Penetrator is a cybertronically enhanced organism, or a "Cyborg," as it is commonly called. The Penetrator was a normal human child once, though. His horrible childhood led directly to his horrible outlook on life. Okay. Now back to the story.

I watch in horror as The Penetrator detaches his dick and points it at me, converting it into a sword. He runs at me, yelling. I turn back back into a human and use Elemenity, sending a large amount of earth in his direction. I get a ton of steel from somewhere, and launch it at him, but that isn't all that I do. I take titanium, steel, adamantium, mithril, vibranium, and a whole bunch of other metals and place them in front of Jack. He understands immediately what I want, and uses Unity on it all. I sense that he has finished, and bring the huge lump of metal and put it in front of myself. As a mixture of the strongest metals ever (including a few magical ones), it works as a shield. That is, it would, from the looks on the outside. On the inside, everything is still quite melted, because I intentionally left it that way. The Penetrator comes up and stabs the sword into it. . .

And breaks through the single molecular layer of metal holding all of the liquid inside. It sprays all over him, and I turn into a Draconian and use my frost breath to freeze him into an unbreakable statue. I then get Jack to come out, and together we bring the huge lump of semi-indestructible metal into the RV (Because you never know when you might need something indestructible). "Go," I say. The metal won't hold him for long, and when he does break out, I can still take the metal back, but we still don't want to be near him. But one thing bugs me.

In Justin's stories, somebody had hired The Penetrator to kill us. So who had done that now? . .

 **CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS - CHAPTER SIX**

FRIENDLY-

No new friendly characters.

ENEMIES-

The Penetrator - kinda like the Terminator, only weirder. The Penetrator murders you after raping you. He can also convert his robotic penis into a sword, gun, even a fucking plasma cannon. Basically the ultimate sexual hunter.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN - THE NEST**

I'm depressed. I have no idea why. I'm just depressed. _Maybe this is just a new power,_ I think. Things are going on around me. Some of my friends are playing ERS in the corner, some are playing other card games like Nines and Trash (which I showed everybody). Brook and Daniel are in the bedroom, again. I think Daniel might have finally learned what condoms were, though. At least that's something. Mhairi is sitting near the back, checking on me. And I had an idea. I try something that had been said to work with Dragons in many stories that I had read, and my reasoning was that it might work with Draconians, too. I try to reach my mind out to others. I can feel everybody else's presence. I can sense their thoughts. I can see what they see, hear what they hear, and basically use all five (or six) senses. If I want to, I can use mind-control. I absentmindedly float around. . . OH LORD! OH NO! OH! OH NO! I have accidentally gone to Daniel. Only for a split second, but it was enough. I. . . oh. I'm sick to my stomach now, too. But I continue. I go over to Jack. He's playing around on his phone, talking to Emma, the only other person who has been through at least TWO YEARS of High School. Chris is over there too, since he's been through one. Jack is beginning to have some feelings for Emma, so good job to him with her responding! Okay. . . moving on. Justin is attempting to play nines. He has no cards in his hand and all three cards face-down in front of him. I look at those. Three tens. Oh yeah, he's going to win. Mhairi is worried about me, but mostly she's sad because she wanted to. . . okay. Never mind. Suddenly, something snaps me out of my trance state.

The RV stops. There is a huge hole in the ground ahead of us. I look, and it's the same cave from my vision. "No. . . no! No! I don't want to go! No!" I yell.

Everybody stares at me. "What's wrong?" Justin asks, genuinely concerned.

"Body Slug cave. But we have to go in. There are human captives in there." I look up. "And don't worry. We'll destroy it."

"Then what's wrong?" Justin asks. "If we're going to win, then what's the big problem about going in?"

"I don't know. . . just a bad feeling. Well, anyways, let's go."

We all head in. We get to the center. The human captives are there, not possessed. "No! It's a trap!" they yell.

Body Slugs come from everywhere and restrain us all. The chief (must be, he has such a clean host) looks around, and tells his soldiers to each infect one of us. I have a last desperate moment. I gain mind-control of one just as it is possessing me. So I'm controlling the Body Slug controlling myself.

"So, just so that I know that the possession worked, what is the code word?"

I search the memories of the Body Slug. The word is, "Shurashid," which means what it sounds like.

"SHURASHID!" I yell. I have no chance of fighting the others. Unless. . .

I attempt to send out a wave of sadness, like I thought that maybe I could. It works. Everybody is soon sobbing.

Except for the chief. "Sorry!" I say. "This new host is strange."

"Sure," scoffs the chief. "Fortunately for you, I need every able body that I can get right now. Make sure that it doesn't happen again." Everybody is soon back to normal.

 _Great,_ I think. _What will we do now? My power for today is useless here, the guy up there looks like a Jack of All Trades, I. . . I can wait. That is all that I can do._

And so I do.

 **CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS - CHAPTER SEVEN**

FRIENDLY-

No new friendly characters.

ENEMIES-

Body Slug Emperor - Leader of this tribe of Body Slugs.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT - ESCAPE**

It's been many months. We have been slaves to this empire for so long, I don't know if my birthday has passed or not. Even Zin-Gro and Kendov have been possessed, though they are fighting it, along with Jack. They are having luck, and they will be free any day now. The first thing that they tried to control was speech, so that the Body Slugs couldn't say anything until it was too late. But I have found that everybody is still alive. Everyone in the cave. I have tried to become one of the best soldiers, and have succeeded. Now the Emperor trusts me completely. I have special privileges. I can carry my blaster at all times (the laser blasters that they have created are actually quite ingenious. The lasers travel at the speed of light (duh) so it's difficult to miss if you aim well. I'm going to take some when we leave). There are others who I have reached out to. There are plenty who would be perfect matches for each of us. I have decided that we will free everybody when we leave. But. . . what was that? I heard some talking!

" _Yes. . . we must fool the human hosts,_ " says a voice. " _Soon, we will destroy all of them! This device will destroy all matter made of a selected thing within a maximum radius of one mile. We can set it to human!_ "

" _I don't know. . . they have been good hosts. Do we really want to rid the world of them?_ "

" _Of course! Do you know what they have done to their_ own _world?_ "

I peek inside a room. There are two female dragons - possessed, of course. They don't know that they can fight back. So, I send a telepathic message to them, but cutting off the Body Slugs from receiving it. They understand me, and start to fight the Slugs. Suddenly, both get horrible headaches.

" _Ahh! Aaaaaahh! Ow! My head!_ " shouts the Body Slug inhabiting the body of the first dragon, dropping the device. I run in and grab the device before it hits the ground. I run back out, see a Body Slug, and scan it with the device. I then hit the button.

A loud noise seems to be inside of my head. Then I realize that it's the Body Slug. Screaming. Everybody falls to the ground and holds their head, and then the slugs are gone. I look around, pleased with myself. Then the device blows up in my hands. And everybody in the entire place faints from the fear and screaming of the Body Slugs.

It later turned out that the Emperor had a special system in his crown that would cause the device to self-destruct if his crown hit the floor. But I don't know this, and once I get up, I'm afraid that I have ruined something. I freak out when I look down at the stump that I have in place of my hand and the blood all over the floor. I just slump to the ground, but not before seeing Mhairi, Jack, and some of the others coming around the corner. The last thing that I hear is Mhairi saying, "Oh Go. . . uhh. . . I. . ." and Jack yelling, "UNITY!"

I wake up in the RV, and instantly see that it is crowded. Jack and Emma are together, Daniel is on top of Brook, Joseph and Jaylon each have some black girl in their arms, and Mhairi is sitting next to me. There's also about 9 others pairs that I don't recognize. Some pairs are out of my sight, but I don't care at the moment because MY HAND IS BACK. Well, really, a new hand, made of metal and flesh. Wait. . . that's MY skin. _I'm going to guess that the metal part was Jack and that the skin part was Brook_ , I think to myself. _I'll thank them later. But first. . ._

I turn to Mhairi and raise my eyebrows seductively. She smiles. She knows what I have in mind.

. . .

We get going. To the White House!

 **CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS - CHAPTER EIGHT**

FRIENDLY-

Mon-Ah - female western blue dragon about 3 ft tall and Kendov's girlfriend

Yin - Black Chinese dragon and Zin-Gro's girlfriend.

ENEMIES-

No new enemies.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE - THE FINAL JOURNEY**

Jack is in the driver's seat with Emma next to him. He's not actually driving (duh), he's simply trying to keep anyone from messing with the controls. Jack starts to remark, "You know, we ought to start to get some situational awarene-" but is cut off by another kid. "AHH, MY EYES!" one of the misfits (the other 18 people in the body slug nest) yells. Jack bellows, "ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT! YOU'RE ALL OUT OF HERE!" After calming down, he declares, "We need to do something about these misfits. It's too crowded in here." Jack pulls the RV over at truck stop and begins to build a makeshift school bus. It will be solar powered, and A LOT SLOWER THAN OUR RV. After lots of work he finally gets it finished and sends the misfits on their way.

And finally, we learn what my vision meant. Apparently, the lever in the White House can reset the entire universe back to a certain date, changing ONE thing each time that it is used. It has been adapted to human time. With this reset lever, anybody who is touching it AND ALIVE at the time that the lever is pulled will remember what happened in the alternate universe. We get all of this information from the old captives of the Brain Slugs. Who got it from the Brain Slugs. Weird how they ended up helping us.

Anyways, we have some time before we get there. Turns out that Brook AND Mhairi are pregnant. Yep. Okay. Anyways, they both started having cramps after the third day in the Body Slug cave, and thought that they were menstrual cramps. When neither had their period, they realized that they were pregnant.

"What?" I ask, surprised at this information. "But we only. . . you know. . . once!"

"I was shocked, too, but it happened. Unfortunately, we will need to sort of kill these children to reset the universe."

I understand what she's saying. "So the choice is to kill two children and repopulate Earth fully to its old levels. . ."

Daniel finishes. ". . . or to never see our families again, but keep the children." Daniel frowns. "Oh, shit."

We all decide to get rid of the children. "After all," I say, "we can make the babies again. We can't make our parents and other friends again."

We get to the White House. Jack has built a device to scan the whole White House and get a floor map for each level. We head in, but unfortunately, the lever doesn't show up.

So I have to go from memory. We find the room and are heading towards the lever when I suddenly have a bad feeling. "Get under cover!" I yell, sprinting into a room that is entirely made out of a very strong metal. Everybody follows and gets inside just as the roof of the rest of the entire White House caves in.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN - THE FINAL BATTLE**

A huge explosion rocks the White House as me and my friends are squeezed into a corner of our single indestructible room. Things crash down all around, then there's silence. I look out. It's the Mutahawkaphant (as I called it)!

The battle just goes by. I'm fighting as hard as I can. Then, I see a bazooka in the wreckage. I run to pick it up, but before I can, somebody flies past me. I don't look, I just pick up the bazooka and fire it right into the creature's open mouth. It explodes.

I look around. Everybody else is down. Dead. What happened? I. . .

Wait. . . no. The person who flew past me is starting to move a little bit. I run over. It's Mhairi.

"No," I say. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

Mhairi coughs up a little bit of blood. "You. . . defeated it. Good. . . job. I. . . love. . . you. . ."

She starts to fall back. I catch her and say, "No. You won't remember. I won't be your boyfriend anymore."

Mhairi smiles weakly. "I think. . . that. . . you. . . can work your. . . way up to it," she says. "I. . . really do. . . love you. . ."

She falls back. Her hand goes limp. She's gone.

I get up, walk away a little bit, and then flop down on the ground and start crying. It can't end this way. It's unfair. I won't continue.

Then I think to myself that Mhairi would want me to continue. So I go to the lever (which was exposed during the fighting), and type some stuff into the computer at the base. Then, I pull the lever.

A blinding light flashes as I suddenly sense every single star in the universe go supernova at the same time, even the ones that can't, like our Sun. _Oh shit, I made a terrible mistake_ , I think. But a tugging inside my body tells me that the lever worked. I feel an extreme pain, and then there is blackness.


	12. Chapter 11 (Or, To Wrap Things Up)

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - CONCLUSIONS**

So, that's how it happened. I don't know WHY there was a lever to reset the universe in the White House, but it was there. So, yeah. Oh, I almost forgot! Somehow, The Penetrator got to the lever while the universe was going supernova. He was put into the new universe. And, of course, you remember the Robot Revolution. . .

What? You don't? Well, sit down then. Let me tell you _another_ story.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

(LOL).


End file.
